Noticing You
by TsukiyomiAradia
Summary: Aomine and Kise go through some tough choices, each taking them further from each other. They finally realize, they couldn't continue without each other. YAOI AoKi R


__Haha...well I guess I suck at writing angst...but I tried...Enjoy!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own KnB or the characters...just the plot...I thinkst...

* * *

_"I kept chasing you, kept copying you. I just hoped that one day you'd look at me as not just a friend but as your equal. You never looked back….You just kept going as I chased you, you never stopped or slowed down for me…Sometimes I feel as if I'm invisible to you…."_

"Ah~ Aominecchi! No fair! One more time!" Kise whined, holding the basketball. Aomine and Kise were playing one-on-one as they always were.

"And get beaten again?" Aomine laughed, "You're so persistent," he said.

"C'mon, Aominecchi! Again! I'm going to beat you this time!" Kise said, adamantly.

"Che! Cheeky, alright come on!" Aomine said, waiting for Kise to pass the ball. Kise bounced the ball to the tanned player and once again another heated round started. The shoes squeaked against the floor as one defended and the other attacked.

"Uwah…Kise-kun is so hard working even if he knows he is going to get beaten…" Momoi said, watching the game. Murasakibara sat against the wall, eating his corn snacks while Akashi stood on the side, observing the game.

"They are very energetic, aren't they?" Kuroko asked, holding a basketball in his hands. He paused his training to watch the game between the copycat and the ace. "I wish I could play like that…" he continued.

"What are you saying, Tetsuya? You are good the way you are," Akashi said, glancing at the teal-haired boy. Seeing that the boy gave a slight nod, he turned back to observe the game. Midorima stood to the side, silently practicing his shots, one going in after another. A whistle sounded through the gym, halting everything.

"Gather around for debrief!" the coach yelled. Everyone scrambled to huddle around the team's coach. "Good job, everyone! You've worked hard. Clean up and wipe down the gym!" the coach instructed, "That concludes out training for today! Dismissed!" he called.

A chorus of "Thank you, Coach!" rang through the gym and everyone dispersed to do as asked. However, Kise and Aomine continued their game, they had to finish, and they couldn't leave it half way through. Everyone cleaned around them and slowly the team dispersed to leave the Kiseki's to themselves. "Come on, Dai-chan! Let's go!" Momoi whined.

"Wait! We're almost done!" Aomine replied, putting another shot through the hoop. "Yes!" he yelled, smiling brightly as he had just won the game. Kise groaned in disappointment and sighed.

"Alright, come on, get changed!" Momoi said, urging the two males to the change room. The two went into the change room; Aomine took off his shirt as he walked in. Kise glanced at Aomine's bare torso and swallowed.

Kise fell in love with Aomine when he joined the team. He loved the attention Aomine gave him whenever they played a one-on-one. But lately he couldn't stand seeing Aomine's bare body, he always looked away from Aomine but Aomine never noticed.

The team went out to the convenience store and hung out around the park, eating popsicles and recounting the day. Kise glanced at Aomine every so often and looked away every time Aomine looked at him. He joined in whenever possible but otherwise ate silently.

When everyone parted ways, Kise and Kuroko walked in the same direction. "Kise-kun…" Kuroko started, watching the blonde's reaction.

"Yes, Kurokocchi?" Kise asked, smiling at the smaller male.

"Are you in love with Aomine-kun?" Kuroko put bluntly, causing the model to cough.

"Wh-what? In love with Aominecchi?" Kise asked, incredulous, "No way! I like you, Kurokocchi," Kise scoffed, "You're the only one for me!" he continued.

"Kise-kun…You're annoying…Shut up," Kuroko said, turning his attention back to the road ahead. Kise whined at the comment, up until they went their separate ways. Both said their farewells, Kise's head was in the clouds as he walked alone. He was fine the relationship he and Aomine had, a friendly one.

That was what Kise thought, a friendly one, one where he could interact with the one he loved. But as the years worn on, Kise longed for more than just playing basketball with Aomine, he wanted more time together. But Aomine grew more distant and kept foraging forward with no backward glance. However, as he went forward, Aomine never spent time with Kise anymore. He would deny games and refuse to come to practices.

Kise felt abandoned and lonely. He covered it up with his false affection for Kuroko, fawning over the small male and showering him with attention but in truth he was jealous, envious of the attention that Aomine paid to everyone else but him. Slowly, Kise, himself, drifted further from the team. By the time they graduated, Kise just wanted to leave, he didn't want to hang around Aomine anymore, it was too much pain, too much heartbreak. He left Teikou to join Kaijou, somewhere far away from Aomine, in hopes to not encounter his friend again.

"_Once I began chasing, I couldn't stop. But then I noticed, I'm never going to move forward if I keep admiring you so I decided to close my eyes and start on my own path, away from you"_

* * *

"_I knew you were behind me and I knew that you could catch up, so I never looked back. I never would have thought that you would stop following and turn away from me. When I finally stopped to look, you had already turned your back on me and left me alone."_

It wasn't that Aomine hated Kise's presence, he much enjoyed the loudness of the model and the persistence in wanting to win the one-on-one games. He loved being able to share his passion with someone else who also loved the sport. Aomine loved the fast paced games he played with Kise, he never got tired of it. Aomine was in love with Kise, even before Kise joined the team. He threw a basketball at the blonde's head on purpose. To get his attention, in which he was succeeded.

But as the tournaments wore on, easy wins came. Aomine slowly lost interest in playing the sport and skipped practices and denied Kise games. He talked to everyone but only talked to Kise when necessary. He didn't want to lose his friendship with Kise, he didn't want to disappoint Kise and didn't want Kise to leave him as Aomine didn't love the game as much as he did before.

When it was time to graduate, Aomine couldn't bring up the courage to confront Kise so he just let him go. Everyone went their separates ways, saying farewell and promises to play again. He watched Kise's back as he walked out the gates and away from his life. He didn't think he'd see him again at Interhigh. He was happy, no, happy wasn't enough to describe how he was feeling. Aomine couldn't let his team know his happiness of being able to meet his friend again, so he hid behind his façade of wanting to win and go full out on Kise because Kise was one of the few that could keep up with him and it was true.

On the court, Kise was less aggressive than he used to be, brows furrowed in concentration, sweat dripping from his hair. He never looked so attractive on the court, Aomine couldn't stand seeing his friend playing against him. Standing on opposite end of the court, facing each other under stressing conditions.

When the buzzer sounded, Kise's team looked devastated, everyone breathing hard, wiping the sweat off their brows. Kise's eyes watered and his senpai patting his back. Aomine's heart ached at the sight of his cheerful friend crying. He made eye contact with the blond and he saw the hurt and betrayal within it. Kise turned his back on Aomine and left the court.

Momoi was calling on the sidelines to hurry up as the team was heading to the change rooms. Aomine gave Kise's retreating back one last glance before heading in. "If you're hurting so much, go and talk to him," Momoi said, seeing the look on Aomine's face.

"No, I won't. We both parted ways, I'm never gonna look back," Aomine shook his head, refusing to want to talk to the blond, despite the fact that he longed to see Kise smile again, to hear his friend whine about him winning like he always did. He wasn't going to lie to himself, he missed being with Kise, he missed the smile that always brightened his day, the heart which also passionately loved basketball.

"_I decided not to call out to you, not to drag you back to me. I turned as well and kept moving towards the rest of the world on my own path…Ahead of me, I saw the whole world, I saw everything but you….It looked so bleak without your bright smile…."_

* * *

_ "I foraged forward without you in my way. There was nothing stopping me….but I felt lonely…abandoned by you, who never called me back. Tears streamed down my face but I keep going, looking at the world through my tears."_

Kise trained hard for the next few months, adamant on beating Aomine in the upcoming games. When the buzzer went during Interhigh, Kise couldn't bear to face Aomine…He was far too weak, he couldn't even reach Aomine's feet. If he couldn't do that, then how is he going to stand as Aomine's equal? "Kise! Come on! Practice is over!" Kasamatsu called.

"Let me practice a little more…." Kise replied, not looking at his senpai.

Kasamatsu sighed and shook his head, "Take it easy…Don't overwork yourself…" he said and left to get changed. Kise gave an affirmative answer and kept shooting baskets. His mind was stuck in the clouds, replaying the last minutes of his game with Aomine, the taunts the tanned player threw at him, the smirks. Despite losing, he couldn't bring himself to hate the male, he loved him too much. He loved him to the point of no return, to the point where it hurt too much to breathe.

Kise headed home after two more hours of practicing, he walked slowly, passing by shops and fans who he greeted warmly. He unconsciously walked to the convenience store and stopped in front of it. The memories from his middle school years came flooding back and the tears began to form. But it wasn't of the team; it was of Aomine, the man he loved so much.

He turned on his heels and crossed the streets. He passed by a park which looked similar to the one the Teikou team used to hang out at. He approached the basketball court, he could see someone playing in it, but can't tell whom. As he got closer, he recognized the form the player had. _'A-Aominechi? Why…'_ Kise thought, watching the male easily score each shot.

Aomine hadn't noticed his silent audience. His head was busy thinking about something; he was angry, sad, and frustrated. A scowl was fixed on his face, eyes focused on the hoop. It was getting dark but that didn't stop the boy from practicing. _'I should have gone after Kise…I could have gotten closure…No…if I did that….it would mean I'm abandoning him…'_ Thoughts ran through his head, he did layups, dunks, three pointers, hook shots but none of which calmed his raging mind.

Kise watched in amazement as Aomine made each shot; he unknowingly walked closer to the court. His fingers looped through the holes in the fence, causing it to rattle, snapping both Kise and Aomine out of their reverie. "Kise?" Aomine asked, turning his attention to the sound.

"Ah…Aominecchi…Konbanwa…" Kise said. Silence fell between the two and soon grew awkward.

"Er….how…have you been doing?" Aomine asked, shifting his weight.

"Fine…" Kise said, looking away. _'I don't think I can handle this…Aominecchi was the last person I wanted to see…'_ he thought. "How about you, Aominecchi?" he asked

"I'm good…Thanks…" Aomine replied, scratching the back of his neck. _'Kise doesn't look so well…Should I say something about it? Should clear up misunderstandings?'_ he thought.

"So…how…was your ga—"Kise started, but his eyes began to water.

"Kise? Are you okay? You're crying?" Aomine asked, dropping the ball and walked towards the model.

"Eh? Eh?" Kise wiped his tears that came continuously. "I…I don't why I'm crying…" he said. _'Can't let Aominecchi see this…I have to go…'_ Kise thought.

"You okay, Ryouta?" Aomine asked, using the name he called Kise in middle school. Kise flinched at the usage of his given name.

"St-stop…Don't come any closer…" Kise backed away a few steps, sniffling and wiping away the tears uselessly.

"O-oi! Seriously, why are you crying?" Aomine was worried and surprised, continuously approaching Kise, "Ryouta, c'mon! Talk to me!" he urged. Kise couldn't handle it anymore; he dropped his school bag, turned on his heels and made a run for it. "Oi!" Aomine yelled, seeing Kise run. He couldn't leave it, he, too, began to chase. He called Kise's name several times but received no reply. They were almost halfway across the park when Aomine caught Kise. _'Jeez, he runs fast…How much has he improved?' _Aomine thought, trying to catch his breath. One hand wiped away the dripping sweat, the other held on tightly to Kise's arm.

"Let go, Aominecchi….I have nothing to say to you…" Kise said, not making eye contact with the tanned boy. He tried tugging his arm out to no avail. Finally, he stopped struggling and waited for Aomine to release him. "Aominecchi, let go of me….I've got nothing to say…" he said, quietly.

"Well, I do." Aomine said strongly, halting Kise's actions. He sighed, but didn't let go, "I…Look…" Aomine tried to find a way to start his sentence, "I'm sorry…About everything…" he said.

"You didn't talk to me after 2nd year…why?" Kise asked, not looking at Aomine. "You denied me games, you stopped looking at me, you only talked to others…" he listed, angry tears forming. "Aominecchi, why?" he pleaded for an answer.

"I..I was ashamed…When the easy wins came…I didn't want to play anymore. I couldn't face you that way…I valued you too much to tell you…." Aomine said.

"Value me too much? What do you mean, Aominecchi?" Kise asked, looking at Aomine.

"Er…" Aomine looked away, a light blush dusting his tanned face. "I…I fell…no…I'm in love with you…" he confessed. Kise froze and gaped at Aomine.

"You…eh? Eh?" Kise tried to register the thought, his face flushing to a whole new color of red. "I…I'm in love with you, too…." He said, also looking away. The confession caught Aomine off guard, he covered his face with his arm.

"I'm sorry…I'm sorry I hurt you…" Aomine said, he let go of Kise's arm and hugged Kise. Kise froze but melted into the embrace. He wrapped his arm around the taller male. "I love you….I love you so much…" Aomine said.

"I do too, Aominecchi. To the moon and back," Kise replied. Aomine laughed, letting Kise go, he wiped the remaining tears on Kise's face. Kise gave Aomine a small smile. Their faces were close, too close for normal friends.

"Aominecchi…"Kise whispered, "We're too close…" he continued. Aomine grunted and leaned closer, planting a light kiss on Kise's lips, watching and measuring Kise's expressions. Kise blushed, and leaned in, "Give me more, Aominecchi…." He whispered longingly. It had been a long time since they were together, he wanted more than just a light kiss. A low growl sounded in Aomine's voice, not as a defensive growl but one of sexual need.

"Come on, let's go…" Aomine tugged Kise in the direction they came from.

"Eh? Where are we going, Aominecchi?" Kise asked, following Aomine closely.

"Somewhere more private…I can't hold it in anymore…" Aomine replied, walking briskly.

"_I never thought you loved me as much as I loved you. We were both hurting…But now, we are together once more…Never again are we going to let each other go."_

* * *

"_We…no, I leaned on you, I turned to you whenever I couldn't handle things anymore. You were always there with open arms, to welcome me into your warm embrace, to comfort me. That was when I noticed, I love you more than anything"_

Aomine unlocked the door to his house hurriedly, he pulled Kise in and locked the door. He pulled the model into a hungry kiss, surprising the male.

"A-Aominecchi?" Kise cried, but was muffled when Aomine slipped in his tongue. Kise melted into the kiss and relaxed. When they separated, Kise was dazed and clung onto Aomine. "P-parents?" he stuttered out.

"Not home," Aomine growled, kissing Kise's ear. "Let's go upstairs…" he whispered, earning shiver from Kise. He held onto Kise's hand and walked up to his room. Once the bedroom door was closed, Kise was pinned against the door and another hungry kiss was initiated. There was quick movement to discard clothes.

"A-Aominecchi…." Kise breathed, as Aomine kissed his pale neck.

"Hm?" Aomine replied, leaving small marks on the model's neck, just below clothing's neckline to ensure no one would see it.

"B-bed…Let's go to the bed…" Kise moaned, when Aomine's hand brushed one of his pink buds. Aomine complied, engaging Kise's mouth in a battle for dominance. Aomine sat down on the edge of the bed and pulled Kise onto his lap. "Mm…Aominecchi…" Kise whispered.

Aomine kissed his way down to one of Kise's buds and took one in his mouth. Kise gasped and arched his back in surprise. Aomine played with the other bud, earning a moan from the blond. Aomine busied his other hand on ridding the model of his pants and boxers.

He successfully removed the last piece of clothing on Kise. Kise gasped as cold air hit his naked body. Aomine smirked against Kise's skin, he kissed Kise's abdomen, then navel, before giving Kise's member a tantalizing lick. "Ah!" Kise gasped, flushing red. Aomine took the whole member in his mouth and began to suck. Kise doubled over, and tried to find something to hold on to as Aomine sucked him off. "Aomine…Aomine…" he chanted and moaned.

Aomine enjoyed the sounds Kise made and rewarded Kise with more. "I…I'm coming, Aominecchi…" Kise moaned, his body wracked with pleasure.

"Then come…" Aomine said. His words reverberated, causing Kise to gasp out, and clutched Aomine's hair.

"Coming~" he cried. Aomine readily received (a/n Derp 0_0) the milky substance. He swallowed the liquid and looked up at the blushing model. Even in the dark, it wasn't hard to tell that Kise was really red. Aomine smirked and brought Kise down for another kiss. "Nn…Not…fair…Aominecchi…" Kise said against Aomine's lips.

"Hm? What's not fair?" Aomine asked, giving consecutive small kisses to Kise.

"Mm…" Kise moaned, kiss after kiss, "You…still have….your clothes…on…" Kise said, he tugged on the remaining clothes Aomine had on. Aomine chuckled but complied on taking the articles off.

"Satisfied?" he asked. Receiving a nod from the smaller male, he continued his ministrations. "Here, suck…" he said, placing three fingers on Kise's lips. Kise took in the three fingers, coating each one in saliva thoroughly. Aomine removed the finger, and placed one digit at Kise's entrance.

He pushed in slowly, Kise gasped at the intrusion and shuddered at the feeling. Aomine busied Kise's mind by starting another battle of dominance. Their tongues fought each other and of course, Aomine won. Using that moment of distraction, Aomine slipped in another finger, scissoring them. Kise arched his back at the foreign feeling and slightly whined until Aomine brushed his sweet spot. From that moment on, Kise begged and whined for more. "Dai-Daiki…ha…Please…" he begged.

"Please what, Ryota?" Aomine asked, smirking, not that Kise could see it in the dark.

"Stop…teasing," Kise gasped out, stabling himself with Aomine's shoulders. "P-put it in a-already…" he said.

"Tsk, tsk, you're so eager, Ryota…" Aomine said, "But since you asked nicely…" He withdrew his fingers, "Tch…I've got no condoms…" he said.

"Forget them…" Kise breathed, "Just do it…I want you to come in me…" he said. With that, all patience in Aomine dissolved. He lined his member with Kise's entrance and pushed in slowly. Kise panted, tears forming at the corner of his eye.

"Relax," Aomine hissed, holding onto his self-restraint. Feeling the tightness and heat, he just wanted to put it all in immediately…But that'd hurt Kise, so he tried and waited. Kise breathed slowly and busied his mind with something else. "That's good…" Aomine coaxed quietly. Once Kise was fully seated, Aomine waited for the blonde to adjust.

Kise bit his lips and lifted himself, surprising the tanned player. "O-oi! Ryota! Don't fo—" Aomine's sentence was cut short as Kise dropped down on his member. Aomine groaned in pleasure from the action. Kise repeated the action, until Aomine took over and did it harder and faster. Kise had nothing to hold on to, except, to no avail, "hold" onto Aomine's back, leaving angry scratches on the tanned boy's back.

"Dai…Daiki, I'm…I'm coming," Kise cried, panting and moaning. He was drowning in the pleasure his lover was giving him.

"T-then…Let's come together…" Aomine panted. With a few more thrusts, they both came, Kise on Aomine's chest and Aomine in Kise.

"Mm…so…full…" Kise gave a small laugh.

"When did you become so dirty, Ryota?" Aomine smiled, kissing the top of Kise's head. Kise smiled at the comment.

"Since I fell in love with you," was the reply given, before Kise gave a yawn.

"Hey, don't fall asleep. We need to clean up." Aomine chuckled, he picked Kise up in a bridal carry, surprising Kise. He quickly wrapped his arms around Aomine's neck and buried his face into Aomine, embarrassed. Aomine carried Kise to the bathroom and set him down in the bathroom.

Kise turned his back to Aomine and stepped into the showers. "S-stop staring, Aominecchi…" Kise muttered, flushing with embarrassment.

"Ah? Fine, fine," Aomine said, pulling the shower curtain shut.

"_I love you…I love you more than anything…I'm never letting you go…This time, instead of moving ahead without you, I'll wait for you to catch up, even if it means that I have to slow down."_

* * *

The two settled into bed, Kise moved closer to Aomine and Aomine wrapped his arm around Kise's waist. "I loved you, Daiki," Ryota sighed and slipped into sleep.

"…I love you too, Ryota. To the moon and back," Aomine whispered, then closed his eyes and fell into deep slumber.

* * *

Author's corner

Done...There's other fics to come...But anyways, I burned through so many songs, I don't even...But still, I think it came out okay...

Please R&R for improvement! Thansk!


End file.
